As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,219 and 3,836,944, insulation displacement type connectors include a slotted member positioned in a dielectric housing and a pusher for pushing the wire into the slot.
Generally, the pusher includes a dielectric member; e.g. the cover of the housing such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,944, and a pair of pliers. Further, the known solderless connectors function by the wire being pushed into the slot with the edges thereof cutting through the insulation and engaging the conductor.
It is now proposed to provide a solderless connector of a much simpler design and which functions in a different manner.